


Daddy Dearest

by Headwig1010



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internal Monologue, M/M, One Shot, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headwig1010/pseuds/Headwig1010
Summary: Loki was mercurial, unpredictable and often volatile; certainly no father figure. And yet Stark insists on calling him 'daddy' for some reason. Not that Loki intends to ask, Stark would probably lie to him even if he did.(A slight character AU featuring a darker take on Tony's history, set some time after Avengers but pre-Winter Solider.)
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Daddy Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: Referenced and illusions towards child abuse/neglect, alcoholism, slut shaming and pre-mediated murder. Please do not read if any of the following would harm you. If I've missed any tags please let me know. :)

"I killed my father, did Thor ever say?"

_They're laying beside each other, not touching, they didn't after the fun was over. Sweat was drying on Tony's chest, Loki's as bone dry as ever; Frost giants didn't run hot, even after sex._

"Nope, and gotta say kitten, your afterglow talk sure is lacking."

_The fucking hadn't been at least, quick and messy, just as they liked it. No kissing, of course, but plenty of bruises. They'd be the only thing remaining with Tony by the time morning, if Loki even stayed that long..._

"No, I'm simply advising you to refrain from calling me 'daddy' in the future, unless you wish the past to repeat itself."

_He'd never have called his real father that, Howard had refused to answer to it. No, he was sir, always sir, father only a title on used for Tony's birth certificate...and eulogy. Ever prepared was Howard._

"Aww, baby, I thought you liked my reckless streak?"

_Reckless? Always, Howard **hated** recklessness but he **noticed** it. Some days it was almost enough. _

"Tch, I don't like any part of you Stark, this is convenience, nothing more."

_Liar. Tony was an expert at spotting them after being lied to all his life by friends and enemies alike. Howard had been the best of course but the 'I love you' lie was one step too far, even for him._

"Aww, and here's me already to propose, got a gold ring and everything kitten. See? I'd even follow your aesthetic."

_Gold and emerald, red and gold, opposite yet the same. Tch, it was almost poetic. It was a shame most of the similarities were those of cruelty not triumph._

"Always so eager to fall to your knees for me, aren't you Stark? You're wasted as a 'hero', it seems 'catamite' was your true calling."

_Well, that was new. Howard had always called him a whore, harlot or slut depending on how drunk he was. Tony had worn them with pride at the time, pappering over the cuts they left in their wake._

"Well your true calling was to be a basic bitch but you're _barely_ a mediocre one."

_Something Tony wasn't in anything, wasn't allowed to be. Mediocrity was for lesser mortals. A shame really, perhaps if he'd been encouraged rather then shoved things would've ended better..._

"Crass as ever Stark, but I tire of this pointless conversation. Now pass me my belt."

_It was still curled about his throat, supple leather, loose now but was perfect for choking...or giving a good beating...His father had worn similar belts around the house._

"Lazy fucker, can't even twitch towards me can you?"

_Howard had twitched, he'd been told, sometime after the third impact of a fist to his face. He'd stopped after the fifth._

"Stark, you aren't worth the energy, now give it here so I can be on my way."

_They'd been on their way too, leaving him behind yet again. Car crashes, cliche but oh so simple to arrange...and pay for._

"Fine, fuck off then, same time next week _**daddy**_?"

_No, he'd never called Howard that, only sir. Loki was safer as 'daddy', he liked him to much to tar him with 'sir.'_

"...Yes _boy._ "

_Heh._

_Last word to Loki this time, but he'd get him the next and that was a promise._

_Tony Stark **always** settled his scores in the end..._

**Author's Note:**

> There it is, my first fic in about three years...  
> I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
